Sidewalks are used by pedestrians and bicyclists in many settings. Such sidewalks may be along city streets, within indoor and/or outdoor shopping malls, in parks, in train stations, in bus stations, in airports, and in other areas. As used herein the sidewalk floor refers to the actual floor surface of a sidewalk upon which users tread during walking, running, cycling, skating, skateboarding, etc.